Recettes de bases
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Mesurer les pâtes. **** Des mouvements au niveau du plafond attire son regard. Il n'est pas certain, mais avec u peu de chance, c'est Derek ou Peter. Après, être secoué dans tous les sens par un géant ne permet pas une observation approfondie.


**Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du fof, sur le thème de "Pâte".**

La première étape:

Faire bouillir de l'eau.

Des hurlements terrifiés résonnent dans la vieille usine désaffecté. Des mouvements frénétiques dans un coin, la chaleur d'un feu de l'autre.

Les rires absolument clichés qui s'échappe de cet être surnaturel n'étonne que Stiles qui tente de se réveiller. Franchement, on aurait pu espérer mieux de la part de quelqu'un comme celui-là. Ce n'est pas que Stiles n'apprécie pas les efforts fait par leur kidnappeur, mais doit-on forcément sombrer dans le cliché du vilain de comics?

Après réflexion, être aussi calme dans une situation pareille ne doit pas être normal. Un mec de plus de deux mètres de haut, qui fait la largeur de trois hommes, avec des dents acérés et une haleine de phoque attend tout de même que l'eau dans sa marmite de taille XXXL se mette à bouillir.

Les quelques enfants qui sont saucissonnés aux côtés de Stiles sont mort de peur, tremblant comme des feuilles, poussant des hurlements à chaque mouvement brusque de la part du géant. Il y a de quoi, à en juger par les ossements dans l'ombre du géant. C'était le pauvre professeur disparu depuis trois jours.

Ajouter du sel

Lorsque le géant se tourne finalement vers Stiles, il réalise qu'il n'est pas dans les bonnes conditions pour s'occuper d'un géant, qui est plus de l'ordre d'un ogre. Déjà, il devrait pas être attaché, et ne devrait sûrement pas faire parti du prochain menu.

Prier pour que les loups garou complètement boulet qui lui servent d'amis se soient rendu compte de sa disparition. Il ne compte pas vraiment sur Scott, après tout, c'est le pire d'entre eux.

L'adolescent ne veut vraiment pas mourir, manger en ragoût par un ogre a l'haleine pestilentielle.

Mesurer les pâtes.

des mouvements au niveau du plafond attire son regard. Il n'est pas certain, mais avec u peu de chance, c'est Derek ou Peter. Après, être secoué dans tous les sens par un géant ne permet pas une observation approfondie.

Les enfants ne se sont pas arrêter de hurler depuis que l'ogre l'a soulevé par la nuque. Les hurlements stridents sont à la fois très distrayant et très douloureux pour les tympans. Pourvu que l'ombre fasse parti de la meute.

Ajouter les pâtes.

Un sifflement traverse l'usine, une flèche vient se planter dans le bras encore en l'air du géant. Un grondement sourd se fait entendre au dessus de Stiles. Derek.

L'ogre lâche le brun, qui s'affale sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Le fils du Shérif ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Les bruits qui se font entendre n'arrive pas à se rattacher aux mouvements flou qu'il aperçoit en clignant des yeux. Il a mal au crâne, il en a marre d'être kidnapper, et surtout, il en a marre d'être la demoiselle en détresse.

Sortir les pâtes légèrement ferme de l'eau.

"-A chaque fois c'est pareille Stiles! Je te laisse une demi journée seul et tu trouve le moyen de te faire embarquer par n'importe quoi!

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès? Je me balade pas avec un panneau "à kidnapper à tous prix" sur le dos! En plus comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'un Ogre de barbarie se baladait près du Supermarché?

-Tu pourrais faire plus attention à ce qui t'entoure! Ce n'est pas un jeu!

-Eh ben tu vois Derek, j'espérais qu'un ogre, de 2m75, gros comme trois hommes, ça passerait pas inaperçu dans Bacon Hill, mais apparemment, tous le monde dans cette ville a la tête dans une cuvette.

-Là n'est pas le problème! J'ai cru que tu étais mort quand il s'est mis à te balloter dans tous les sens! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la superette?"

Assaisonné selon vos goûts, et déguster.

"...

-Va falloir que tu articules un minimum Stiles si tu veux que je comprenne pourquoi je te retrouve dans une vieille usine désaffecté, à deux doigts de finir en ragoût. Alors que j'étais sûr que je te retrouverais à la maison, avant 18h.

-... Je voulais faire à manger...

-... pourquoi ?

-... c'est l'anniversaire de ..."

Un mouvement brusque, et la vision d'un Stiles rouge pivoine vient de pivoter pour se retrouver focaliser sur le plafond.

"-Derek?"

Une main chaude se glisse le long de son dos, et un baiser se presse délicatement contre son cou.

Pardonné et remercié pour sa tentative de repas, la soirée ne se finira pas si mal.


End file.
